The Strong and Silent Type
by kanniblemouse
Summary: Girl likes boy, girl is too shy to tell, boy finds it obvious. MorixOC Songfic-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club! (Say that 5x fast. ;D)**

* * *

Ever since I was born, I was always called 'Mina.' I'm not sure why, no one ever told me when I was younger. It doesn't really matter, but I've never told anyone my real name before and nobody knows my real name unless they've seen a Student ID. That's really what this story is about. Not my name; that's ridiculous, but about the one person who preferred to call me by my real name and the one person I told my real name. This is that kind of story.

**--POV CHANGE TO 3****rd**** PERSON! –**

The sound of heels hitting lovely tiles echoed through the halls of Ouran Academy. Light brown hair softly blew behind the shoulders of an irregularly small girl in the third and last year of high school at only seventeen. She was quite upset with her friend, Chiyo, because today was her birthday and her friend invited her to some 'Host Club' thing that all the girls in school were talking about, particularly the Prince, Tamaki Suoh. Today was her birthday and she _really _didn't want to spend it hanging out with a bunch of fan girls.

Suddenly, the thought came to her that Chiyo might've told everyone it was her birthday. Mitsuko Ai would _not _be pampered during school on her birthday; she definitely got enough of that at home. Mitsuko, or Mina, stopped power walking when she saw the sign that read 'Music Room 3.' She was reluctant to open the door but put one small hand to a handle, her small fingers barely fitting around it.

As she opened the door, nothing happened, she just saw a whole bunch of girls in the same uniform she had on and the only boys in the room with lavender-blue uniforms. Mina closed the door behind her and when she turned around, she saw a very tall blonde that had a very pretty face. She jumped back, gasping and put her hands over her face. The boy gently took her hand from her face and he was very close now, saying softly, "No need to hide. You don't look familiar. Could this be your first time here?"

Mina slowly took her hand out of his and he looked surprised, "Yes, but my friend actually wanted me to come here since I wouldn't come before." He asked who her friend was and she replied a little coolly, "Chiyo Yamaguchi." The blonde pointed over to a table where she saw her friend sitting with a few other girls, talking to twins. Mina walked to the table a little nervously and when she appeared her friend Chiyo practically shrieked.

"Mina-Chan, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru, this is Mina Ai!" Chiyo took a sheet of paper out of a seat and Mina sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another very tall boy and a very short boy, a little shorter than herself and she gasped. It was Mori-Sempai. She blushed a deep red, not even noticing the twins greeting. Chiyo raised an eyebrow a looked behind her, giggling as she turned back around.

"Mina, you should _totally _ask him to talk. Or tell him it's your birthday. It _is _your birthday after all." The twins looked at each other and then smiled. She had a feeling that they would do something she would not like at all.

"Mori!" They said in unison. She heard two pairs of footsteps approaching, getting louder as they got closer. Mina whimpered when she saw her crush standing right beside her. He was forty centimeters taller than her and when sitting down, her head was barely at his waist. One of the twins, she didn't know which said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Today is Mina-Chan's birthday."

"Chan?" Mina questioned his informal speech but Honey-Sempai put his hands together, "Why didn't you tell us, Mina-Chan?" He was definitely allowed to say 'Chan' because he was older than her and knew her since middle school. Mori-Sempai looked down at her and she went red again, refusing to answer. "Mina-Chan, are you okay?"

She looked over to Honey, his cute face and big, twinkling eyes made her melt. The girl was still blushing and quickly nodded, "I just didn't want anyone to freak out about my eighteenth birthday." Mina smiled at the boy who was still older than her and he smiled back. Mori and Honey were both in her class, but she usually only talked to Honey because she always tripped, dropped things, or stumbled over words when talking to Mori.

Honey looked very determined and looked up at Mori, "We should get her cake! Chocolate cake, strawberry, vanilla! What would you like, Mina-Chan?" The brunette mentally freaked out when Mori looked to her to see what her reaction would be. Her eyes widened a little and she looked over to see the twins almost to the point of kissing, two other girls gazing at the scene, and her jaw dropped when she saw Chiyo looking at them, obviously interested. Honey smiled and sang happily, "Strawberry sounds good huh, Mori?"

"It's _her _birthday." He replied smoothly, her heart melting even more than when Honey made his cute faces.

Mina shrugged, "I—I suppose..strawberry would be nice."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, this was kind of hard to write. oo' Mostly because Mina is such a girl. haha. R/R, puhlease. Hope you enjoyed. Ch. 2 should be up soon.**


	2. Sorry

**A/N:**

**Mmkay! So, this story is being discontinued for the time being. Therefore, it is complete for now. I really have no idea what I'm going to write next, but I'm busy with real life situations. **

**Sorry to any one who was reading this.**

**I hope you guys like alice nine, though. ;]**


End file.
